


Star Wars/Reader One Shots

by IzzieRosie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Anakin Skywalker/reader - Freeform, F/M, Han Solo/reader - Freeform, Multi, Poe Dameron/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieRosie/pseuds/IzzieRosie
Summary: A series of multiple/reader one shots from the Star Wars universe. Prequel, original, and squeal trilogies.*Comment who you'd like to see. I take requests!*
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 33





	1. In the Wilderness: Kylo Ren

Cold. That was the only word you could use to describe your freezing homeland of ice and pine trees. But it was safe from the wrath of the First Order and the desperate pleas of the Resistance. You were as far away from the fight as possible and had no fears that you would find yourself wrapped in the war. But a piece of the war came to you. 

Bundled in multiple layers of fur, you trudge through the forest of snow, one hand firmly placed on the line that leads between your home and traps. Your figure seems to blend in with the swirling flakes, matching your fluffy pearl colored pelts and white face scarf. Your (e/c) eyes flash with urgency to check for caught creatures and return to the safety of your house. The light flurry seems harmless enough, but experience taught you that the mother of all blizzards is one its way and this was one you don't want to get caught in, safety line or not. 

The crunching of your steps becomes louder as you start to jog, only stopping to check your first trap which is empty. With a huff you move forward, and to your disappointment none have anything in them. However, as you reach your last one, you bend down to examine it. No, this one most definitely been set off, but not by an animal. Your fingers brush cross a practically covered print resembling that of a boot. A good sized boot. You straighten and look around with uncertainty, backing a few steps as you reach up to grab your safety line. 

No one lived by you, or a least not for a couple of miles in both directions. It made no sense that one of these distant neighbors would decide to pay you a visit so close to the storm season. No even stranger was that your trap was set off without being re-opened. No, this person was no one you knew and that scared you. Whoever was here was a stranger. 

Starting back toward your house, you dare one more glance at the re-set trap. It is only now that you realize the crimson drop a few feet from it. With your heart racing, you move forward to investigate, bending down slightly. It was definitely blood. You debate weather to leave it alone or look for this lost human or creature. Unfortunately, you know you can not leave whoever it is alone when there is a storm on your heels. No, you would suck it up and follow the fading trail as far as you safely could. 

All is still as you move further for you safety trail, following the trail of sunken boot prints and drops of blood. As a precaution, you drag one foot through the snow creating a deep drift in which to help you home in case. It wouldn't last long, but it would be something. You continue this way until the wind starts to pick up. (e/c) eyes glancing around you, you start to turn to return home. That is until a soft groan reaches your ears and you spin back around, eyes narrowing. Stepping forward, you move behind a few trees, before you catch sight of a large black figure leaning against a trunk. 

Looking into the sky, you decide to confront the figure. Your time frame to return home is closing and it is now or never. Your steps are more than audible through the snow and the black creature turns revealing the face of an injured and very cold man. 

"Excuse me!" You call out with a wave of your hand. "Are you lost?"

"Who are you?" The deep voice inquires as you find yourself frozen in place, unable to move. Your frightened gaze now looks over the man now stalking toward you, a slight limp evident along with his wrapped hand. Even in your fear, you are able to Eliza that he had stepped into your trap and most likely injured himself trying to get out.  
"I... I am (F/N) (L/N). I live here... " you croak out, his figure now looming over yours. "There is a storm coming... If we don't move we'll be caught." To your relief you find yourself free from the invisible grip no instinctively wrap your arms around your chest. "You are going to need to get your hand cleansed too... Trap wounds get easily infected."

"You will help me?" 

You nod and wave your hand to you, though you are not sure if you should bring the strange man into your home. But you sympathy over rules any reason you may have had. Instead, you focus on your mini path, and follow it back to your safety line, the stranger in tow. Neither of you say much as you reach familiar territory and take the string in one hand, being sure the man did the same. Another ten minutes and you arrived at your small, but very warm cottage. 

Motioning him inside, you glance round one quick time before ducking in behind him and securing the door. You pull off your hood and scarf revealing (H/L) (H/C) that framed you face. "So what are you doing all the way out here alone?" You ask, stripped off layers of fur and leaving them by the fireplace to dry. 

"My ship crashed I'm afraid." The man see me don't take in his surroundings before cautiously sitting in a wooden chair that creaks beneath his weight. 

"I take it no one was with you? What even brought you here?" You look at the door with uncertainty as you collect gauze and alcohol. "I never caught you name either."

"Kylo Ren. I was leaving my sure to situation and got fought in you orbit. But I was the only one." It was the most the man had said to you yet as you near him, (E/C) met curious brown ones. He seems much less threatening now as he slightly allows you to clean his hand and bandage it. 

"Well Kylo, welcome. I'm afraid your going to be stuck here for a few days at least." A loud howling of the wind seems to prove your point. "We have a mighty blizzard setting in. Your lucky I found you when I did." Leaning back, you cast him a pleased smile, indicating his now wrapped hand, "with the storms we get, you wouldn't have lasted long. I'm glad you got caught in my trap."

A smile seemed to twitch at his lips as his gaze becomes more intense. "So am I (F/N). I have a feeling I will enjoy my time here." He runs his good hand through his black hair, shaking out whatever flakes hadn't melted in. 

"Well it will be interesting," you laugh brightly, standing to retrieve a blanket for him. You suddenly feel at ease with the man, eager to see what the next few days will bring for you both.


	2. In The Wilderness Part 2: Kylo Ren

The wind is howling through your door as it seems to be trying to break through your door and freeze everything in your cottage. But you are accustomed to this, more concerned about the man passed out on your bed. It was almost immediately after you handed him the blackest and insisted that he at least sit in the bed,math at he fell asleep, clearly more exhausted than he had let you on when you first found him.

Ow you sit across the room at the table, sipping hot (f/h/d). Your own boy screaming in tiredness, so you move toward the fireplace, mug in hand. Lowering yourself to the hearth, you pull a quilt from a chair and drape in over your knees. Wearily, you try to piece together what little information you have about Ren. He was clearly trying to escape something or someone, and was clearly alone. You are unfamiliar with all that is going on in the galactic battle and who is who. All you know is somehow this man is involved.

Your eyelids begin to grow heavy, and you groggily place your mug down. Grabbing a piece of wood beside you, and adding it to the fire. The last thing you want to do is wake up to a freezing home. 

Your eyelids snap open and you jolt upward. He first place your gaze lands on is you empty bed. Where is Ren? Frantically you look around, letting out a startled yelp seeing his sitting so close to you, intently starring. Pulling the quilt tighter around yourself, you blink a couple of times without saying a word. What were you supposed to say? You just woke up finding you guest scrutinizing you. 

"You've been sleeping for a while. I hope you don't mind but I added wood to your fire." His statement was rather blunt, and his deep voice filled the room. 

"Yes that's fine." You stand up cautiously and walk around him, giving him a confused look. "How long was I sleeping?" It was hard to tell when blizzards like this hit. The only lights you have are the lamps, the fire, and small clock that always seems to blink out during this kind of weather. 

"Seven hours and twenty two minutes since I woke up."

"Wow. I take it you like to keep trade of time...." He had been watching you the whole time? The thought makes your skin crawl slightly. But pausing and glancing at him, you can't help but know he means no harm. If anything, he is more lost than you are living in this wild planet with very few inhabitants. 

"It's a pastime of mine." Silence fills the one room house again. He gaze moves away from you and back to the fire. You watch as his whole body stiffens as he seems to be lost in some sort of memory. His fist clenches as he sits there, utterly glued to the dancing flames.

"You must be hungry, let me make us something to eat," you blurt out, trying to break his spell. Ren's head snaps toward you as he relaxes and nods. "Food sounds nice. Thank you."

Smiling, you take some eggs out of the fridge and start to cook them. "What situation did you want to leave?" You want to know more about him though you're not sure if that's a total good idea. "Normally people don't leave their nice home and crash on this planet. Most people avoid it here for a good reason."

"I needed to get away. That is all that is important." His gaze glued back to the fire. 

"It sounds like there is a lot more to it than that," you reply softly, handing him a plate, and plopping down on the floor next to his chair, starting to eat your food. "I mean how bad could it really be?" 

"I burned down an ancient temple, turned against everything I loved, destroyed thousands of lives, and I wanted out. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I am a monster?" His voice had turned cold, though his gaze never left the flames. 

You. Stop chewing for a second, eyes narrowing to assess him. You knew everything he said was true, but it was his own twisted version of the story. But there was something more to it. "You wanted out. That has to mean you aren't all bad. You came here and you haven't harmed me. You had plenty of time for that." Moving you plate to the side, you make a bold move reaching you hand out, resting your arm on his forearm. "Maybe you just got caught on the wrong side of the war." 

Looking down his gaze gentles, it seems like a door had been opened. "You should fear me, yet you do not. Why?"

You laugh, squeezing his arm slightly. "I've seen much scarier things than you. This storm for one. It could have wiped you out yet it brought you here." Your smile widens as his hand moves to rest on yours, and faraway look in his eyes.

"But I scare myself." The admission came out as though it was a normal statement. But you know you are seeing something that maybe no one else has.

"Than we are going to fix that. aren't we?" You motion around your small home. "It's not much here, but there is plenty to do to keep you occupied if you like. Normal things that have nothing to do with the war. Like maybe you can fix the shel I can't reach easily and lower it for me." You give him a small shrug. "It's a start."

Standing up, you collect the plates and bring them over to the sink, beginning to clean them. After a moment, the hulking figure of Kylo Ren hovers over you, an uncertain air to him.

"Where's the shelf?" 

Putting the plates away, you point to a shelf above your head barely within reach. "That one, it's just really difficult to reach. I'll have to empty it. I have some tools under the bed that you can get while I clean it." Without waiting for a reply, you go on your tiptoes no reach up, fingers tips brushing against a jar. With a slight wince, you try to stretch further before a warm body presses against your back, the man easily capturing the jar and pulling it down, holding it out to you. 

"Oh I guess I should have you empty the shelf and I'll get the tools..." You blush slightly at the proximity as you take the jar and place it on your table. You quickly move away, finding your tools and bringing them back. "Thank you for doing this." 

"No, thank you for allowing me to. It's been a long time since I've done something to help."  
"Than I'll have to keep thinking of things."

"I'd appreciate that."

And before you know what is happening, your heart has reached out to him and you are captivated by the dark troubled youth, trying to redeem himself by fixing a shelf.


	3. Fly Boy and Newbie: Poe Dameron

Your body ached as you fell to the sandy ground and looked into the bright sun light sky and saw the space above and sighed.

"I need to get back to the base." You said with a weak voice caused by the heat and dehydration and sat up. 

"I want to get back to them, but I have no ship." You said to yourself before leaning forward and resting your weight on one knee and held it to your chest. You Had been kidnapped by the first order on your last mission and questioned for the map of Luke Skywalker the last Jedi known of. You were assumed to have the map but it was in the droid named bb-8, your best friends droid. Poe Dameron. You Looked over the empty world in front of you and sighed.

"I miss him." You said and looked back out at the hills of sand no remembered the day you were taken from them.

Flashback

You had landed on a resistance mission just outside a small village. You climbed out of your X-Wing and walked over to the one other that had been sent out on the same mission. Poe Dameron. You walked over to him and a smile grew on your lips.

"You ready Fly Boy?" You asked and he laughed softly.

"As always. You ready Newbie?" He asked and You rolled your eyes playfully.

"Just because I'm the new pilot doesn't mean you get to call me that." You said as together you began to walk to the man you had to meet about some very important information for the resistance. You stopped in front of the hut and looked at one another before an older man came out of the hut and looked at us. 

"Come in before someone sees us." He said before moving back inside and you followed. Once you both were inside, he looked at you both at looked down at your jackets, and saw the orange and white colors, and the badge of the resistance and sighed. 

"He must be the pilots." He said softly.

"Yes we are. My names Poe Dameron and this is (y/n) (y/l)." Poe said me nodded at you. You smiled sweetly to him and walked closer to Poe who had no expression in his face. The man reached into his old brown robe and pulled out a weirdly shaped object and held it up for you both to see. He than looked between the two of you and said softly. 

"This is the map. You can not allow his to fall into he wrong hands." He looked at the both of you and you nodded.

"We won't." You said. It once the words left your lips a low rumble filled your ears and ran outside to see bright lights shinning down on the sand and village.

"They're here!" The man yelled before handing the chip to Poe.

"Take this and go!" He said and pushed Poe away no he grabbed your arm as you both ran back to the X-Wings. You looked over at Poe and notice his eyes are locked on the X-Wing In front of you, as he didn't notice the troopers looking at you both. 

"Poe!" You yelled and pushed him to the side as a blaster's shot flies past you and destroys his X-Wing.

"Shit..." You look over at him and see troopers moving closer to you. 

"Poe get out of here!" You said to him and notice he is taken back by this. 

"What?! I can't leave you here!" He says and grabs your arm. 

"Poe get the chip back to the resistance." You said as tears threatened to fall from your eyes.

"Poe put the chip in bb-8 than leave." E looked at you as if you were insane.

"Come back once they leave and grab bb-8 and bring the chip back to the resistance." E nodded but stopped himself and looked you in the eyes. 

"What about you?" 

"I'm going to try and fight them and if I make it you can come and get me when you come back." You said as he opened his mouth to say something but you kissed his cheek at looked at him. 

"There is no time to argue. Go!" You yelled as bb-8 comes over. You watched as Poe put the chip in one of the droids compartments and looks at the droid.

"Hide bb-8 I'll come back for you."

"bb-6 go back with Poe. bb-8 I will find you after they have gone.... If I make it." You whispered the last part and looked up to see troopers moving back over to man in all black. 

"Go Poe." You said and stood up to look over at them. Poe grabbed your arm and kissed your forehead before he jumped in a X-wing and bb-6 as locked under the he X-Wing and they took off and all the stormtroopers turned around and saw you. You raised your blaster to shoot at the man in black, but he turned around and stopped the blast, and froze you in you tracks. 

"Sith..." You thought to yourself before your world began to fade as troopers knocked you to the ground and dragged you to the man in black.

"Put her on board." A dismantled voice said before your world drifted to silence and an endless Black Sea filled your vision.

End of Flashback 

You were brought back to reality by the sound of loud rumbling. You stood up as the sand around you flew into the air, causing you to cover your eyes. You looked up and saw a X-Wing land in front of you and you heard a faint voice. You stepped closer and saw someone jump out of the X-Wing. 

"(Y/N)!" You heard a familiar voice yell. You looked closer and saw a face you have been waiting to see.

"Poe!" You yell and run toward him. He opened his arms and you jumped into them and he locked you in a warm embrace.

"Oh my god (Y/N)." He said softly as he hugged you closer. He put you down and you looked into his eyes. He placed his hand on your cheek and pulled you to his lips. You lips touched and you wrapped your arms around him and he tightened around you. Your lips fit perfectly together, and after you pulled apart, you were a blushing mess. 

"I've missed you Fly Boy." You said and rested your head on his chest.

"I've missed you too Newbie." He said and smiled dos at you.


	4. Distraction: Obi Wan Kenobi

"No more like this (F/N), try and copy my movement. Well start slowly, all right." 

You signed and straightened, arching your back to give your sore muscles a stretch before dropping back down into the proper position, doing your best to mirror your instructor, holding your training lightsaber close to your body. The instrument hummed in power, pulsing with a soft blue light as you slowly progressed through the footwork for the series you were having difficulty with.

"Good, your doing well, keep going," Obi Wan Kenobi encouraged, watching your movements with a practiced eye. "Now for the leap." 

You nodded, increasing your speed before ducking to the side, slashing out with your light saber and rolling to the side, tucking your legs close to your body before pushing off from the floor in a flurry of movement. You sailed upward, your power added by the Force as you kicked off the wall gaining height as you flipped over in midair, aiming to land gracefully on top of one of the training obstacle pipes. You had however, slightly mistimed your jump and you felt your legs explode with pain as your shins collided with the thick metal pipe. Your wrists smacked against the metal and you let out a gasp as you felt your training lightsaber involuntary flip out of your fingers. You only barley managed to avoid tumbling to the ground as you clung to the metal surface, clenching your jaw against the throbbing pain filling your body.

"You alright, (F/N)?" You heard Obi Wan call from below and you gave a tight nod. 

"Yeah, just give me a minute," you replied in a strained voice as you heaved yourself onto the pipe, chest heaving as you allowed yourself a moment to recuperate, struggling to control the throbbing pain suffusing your bruised limbs. The movements slipped past much too fast and you reluctantly began the laborious task of heaving yourself upright. Every muscle that hadn't already been aching from the previous hours of training now throbbed from your encounter with the pipe. Still, you forced yourself to stand, rubbing your wrist gingerly before allowing yourself to drop to the floor, doing you best to soften your fall. Even so, the impact of the ground felt like getting hit by a train as you nearly crumpled.

"You'll need to work on you timing," Obi Wan commented as he strolled over, offering you a hand as he handed you back your training lightsaber. "And you need to be more careful with that. Your weapon-" 

"Your weapon is your life," you finished, straightening, and offering a small smile. "Yeah, as if I haven't heard that lesson enough times, eh?" 

"Evidently not enough times, considering," he chuckled smirking ever so slightly as you blushed. 

"It was an accident, okay? I was distracted," you defended, leaning back against the wall as you were rubbing your bruised knee. 

"A Jedi can not be 'distracted' (F/N), during a battle. We must be in tune with the world around us," Obi Wan warned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"It's not like I'm trying!" You protested, "We've been at it for hours!"

"Than what distracted you?" He challenged.

You shook your head, blurting out the first thing that came to your mind, "I don't know, the light." 

"Don't lie, I can tell when your lying to me (F/N), it wasn't the light." 

You felt your ears darkening into a lovely shade of pink as you glared at the Jedi, unable to think of any other excuse. Of course he had been the one who had distracted you. What else would it have been? You bit your lip, avoiding his sharp gaze. You couldn't just tell him that you had feelings for him. Could you? Jedi weren't supposed to be in relationships, they just weren't. It wasn't supposed to happen, goodness knows why. 

Oh screw it, you thought, pushing yourself away from the wall as you stretched up and placed a quick kiss on the Jedi's cheek. One little kiss Ike that couldn't hurt, could it? It was just a small gesture, it couldn't be anything wrong. Than why did you feel so guilty when you pulled away.

Obi Wan was silent, his brow creased into a frown as he seemed to be fighting a battle within himself. When he continued to say nothing, you flushed an even brighter red as you pushed past him, limping out of the training room as the pain from your crash came back like a snap of a whip. "Forget I said anything," you mumbled under your breath, voice hitching in your throat.

"Wait!" 

You turned abruptly as he called after you, wincing as one of your battered legs decided to give out beneath you. Strong arms quickly caught you, keeping you from hitting the ground again as you blinked in sunrise as Obi Wan helped you back upright, quickly muttering an apology, "Sorry, I mean thank you, but-" you stammered, trying to find the words before signing heavily, starring at your feet. "I'm sorry for what I did. I know we're Jedi and were not supposed to do anything like that, I'm sorry." 

"It's alright," he replied quickly, offering a slightly flustered smile, "You just surprised me, that's all. It was nice, I guess."

"Even still, it's against the rules-" 

"We don't have to tell anyone," he cut you off and you could see that his cheeks were flushed the lightest shade of pink.

"Really?" 

He smiled, leaning down to give you a quick kiss on the lips, the warmth of his breath lingering against your skin after he pulled away, "Really. Now, come on, let's make sure my 'distraction' wont keep you from your training tomorrow."


	5. Jokesters: Anakin Skywalker

"Come on Anakin. You're so slow!" You whined, smirking at your friend. 

"It's the way of the Jedi to take things carefully- one step at a time," he replied, but he quickened his pace to match yours. 

"Yeah, but it's not our way!" You shout back and Anakin just rolled his eyes. A slight grin sliding onto his features. 

"Just because I'm more adventurous that Master Obi Wan doesn't mean I will dishonor the ways of the Jedi," he protested. 

You stopped short, going into a defensive crouch as you wiped out your lightsaber. It was a bright blue color, glowing and humming softly as you cast your gaze around suspiciously.

"What is it?" Anakin asked in a hushed voice.

"I heard something." You whispered, closing your eyes and looking concentrated before smirking at Anakin playfully. "I think it was a sound of a party-pooper!"

Your friend instantly scowled, standing up straight and glaring at you. "That's not funny, (F/N)." He growled, crossing his arms over his chest.

You laughed, straightening and punching his arm lightly. "Come on Anakin, you know it was." 

"Let's just get going."

You rolled your eyes, taking off after your fellow Jedi at a fast pace, your steps quick and silent. You had been running for a while longer, barley breaking a sweat when a clicking, metallic sound met your ears. 

"Anakin, get down," you growled, dropping down, and pulling out your lightsaber once more, though not activating it. No need to give up your exact position so needlessly. 

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again." The young Jedi replied, smirking. 

"I'm not kidding Anakin!" You hissed urgently. "I really heard something."

"Alright than (F/N), what did you hear?" He asked doubtfully, raising his eyebrows. 

You opened your mouth to reply, when a laser-fire ripped through the sky . You ripped forward, yanking Anakin down and activating your lightsaber. "Droids!" You snarled, deflecting multiple blasts with your blade. "Maybe next time I say something you'll believe me." 

Anakin scowled, pulling out his own lightsaber and leaping to his feet. "Maybe next time you won't crack jokes about it!" He snapped back as he blocked more of the droids weapon fire.

You rolled your eyes, "Can't you take a joke?" You leaped forwards, slicing your saber through the body of a droid. You turned slightly, turning toward Anakin, "Thats one for me, I bet you cant destroy more droids than me!"   
"It's a bet!" He shot back, twirling his lightsaber expertly before running forward and taking out several droids in one stroke. "That's three!"

You scowled. You had jest made that bet and you weren't going to give it up that easily. There were still plenty of droids firing at you both, you hadn't lost yet.

You twisted forward, hacking the heads of two droids before whirling and slicing through the bodies of two more. "That's five!" You cried, deflecting several laser blasts back toward those who had fired them. "Make that eight!"

"Your losing!" Came Anakin's taunting voice. "I'm at eleven."

"Oh come on you muttered under your breath, ducking as another barrage of fire whizzed past your head. You flipped behind a group of droids, slashing your lightsaber in a wide loop. "Thirteen!" 

"Fourteen!" Anakin shot back.

You growled in concentration as you continued to take down the droids with ease. Slicing and hacking away with your lightsaber. Even so, Anakin kept easy pace with you, and as your numbers climbed, his continued to equal them.

Finally there was only one droid left. You leapt forward flipping in the air to dodge his laser-fire as your brought your lightsaber down in one final, decisive stroke. The droid fell into two halves. Sparking and burning. You grinned and looked up. "Thirty-two!" You cried triumphantly.

Anakin smirked, "You haven't won." He pointed out.

Your frowned, "What do you mean?"

Your fellow Jedi indicated all the smashed bits of droids scattered around him, "Thirty-two."

Your face fell. "What. A tie. Come on!"

Anakin grinned, jogging over and punching your arm playfully, "Until next time I guess." 

You rolled you eyes. "Until next time." You agreed.

"Good. Now let's go find something else to blow up."


	6. One Lost, One Found: Luke Skywalker

It is a day for celebration for the galaxy and for your close friend in charge. Leia Organa... Solo. Leia Solo. Yes, the princess had just gotten married to the young and reckless smuggler who had attempted to save both of you from Darth Vader. But for you, it is a sad day as you gaze down to table at young Skywalker laughing and talking to Han. Both men had been taken by the princesses, leaving you behind in the dust, forgotten in the stories of all the smugglers that had freed the Galaxy for the time. Sure Luke didn't see her as someone to court after discovering she was his sister, but he hadn't seemed to look at you either. 

"You know (F/N) you don't have to continue to hover over me now. I think Han will be able to do that, or at least I think he can. More than likely I'll be dragging him out of messes." Leia's laugh breaks you from you pr thoughts as you looked at her stunned. You suppose one day you new you would not need to be her personal guard dog, but you weren't ready for it to end so soon. The two of you have grown up together! All you knew was standing by her side, always ready to lay your life down for her. 

You offer her your best version of a smile, playfully bumping your shoulders with hers. "Oh I see. You get a guy, and now you don't need you best friend. Alright, but don't come asking me to save you two. I'm going to go off the some remote island, sipping cool nectar, and wiping my hands off this dusty war." 

"You can't stand standing in one place! Please! Besides you can go after your own happiness." Leis nods toward Luke. The young man as stood to his feet, holding a cup in the air. His gaze briefly brushing past yours, a smile twitching at his lips. You let out a sigh, and avert your gaze. Just a tinge of pink brushing across your nose. "Whatever that is supposed to mean." You mumble.

"I've seen the way my brother looks at you, your just blind." Leia wishers with a slight eye roll. "And I've seen the way you look at him. Unlike you I can see clearly." She falls silent and pins her attention to her brother as he clears his throat. You should have known Leia would have seen through you. You knew each other like sisters, able to read every twitch and silent reverie. But this time you wish she couldn't, sure her assessment of Luke was wrong. 

"I'de just like to say congratulations to my sister tonight." Luke's voice carried through the room and every head turns, eyes glued to the Jedi. "And to this worthless old man who married her." The guests all erupt in alights as Han makes a fake lunge after the young man, nearly tipping over his chair. But you? You offer a mall smile and simply listen, not even daring to look at the young man. 

"Alright. Alright, I'm funny. But on a more serious tone, I'd also like to offer my thanks to (F/N)  
(L/N)."

Your head snaps up as you (E/C) eyes meet his. Your heart flutters inside your chest at the warm grin he offers you, raising his glass a little higher before looking over the guests again.

"This young women was with us every step of the way and has been protecting my sister long before any of us knew Leia. Without her, none of this would be possible. Why don't we give her some gratitude?"

The whole room erupts in applause and you want to sink down beneath the table at the sudden attention. But you find yourself staring at the Jedi who is now staring back. He offers you a slight bow before sitting back down, suddenly re-absorbed in the conversation around him as if the toast had never happened. But you could think of nothing else. 

In fact, for the rest of the reception you are silent. Leia gave you a few of her 'I told you so' looks, but otherwise her full attention was on the groom. The guests offer you smiles on occasion, but all you seem to be able to offer in return is a simple nod. Luke's words sound over and over in your mind as you try and pick them apart. Why would he point you out like that? Maybe you had just been blind but... dare to hope?

The guests slowly begin to file out, though you stay beside Leia. You would stand beside her until she left with Han. You wanted to stay by her side for as long as possible before you were forced to move on. But all to soon it comes to an end, only four people left in the room. The bride, the groom, yourself, and Luke. 

"Go on already. I'll make sure everything is done here," Luke waved the couple on. "Go."  
Leia pauses beside you and wraps her arms around you and wishers in you ear. "Nows your moment to start something new. Don't make me come back here and place you in his arms. You hear me?" She pulls back and gives an innocent smile. "We'll see you two after the honeymoon!" And than they're gone. Leaving you alone with the young man you had been trying to avoid eye contact with. 

Luke turns his back to you and gazes at the empty hall. "I guess we are both left without our best friends with a little bit, huh?" He swivels his head to look at you. 

"I guess we are." You reply, brushing a strand of (h/c) behind your ear. After a moment you step up to him, now standing directly besides the young man. "But they found each other so it's worth it." This time you offer him a genuine smile as you nod toward the room, as if you could still hear music and see the dancing. You had sat out from it, not being able to tell your left foot from you right one. 

"I was thinking something a little different." Luke says, his voice dropping a note as he takes your hands. He pulls you out into the middle before resting an arm around your waist. Interlacing his fingers with yours, he pulls out his free hand so your arm is extended. "May I say we found each other?" He takes a step forward, forcing you to take a step back before doing the opposite motion. 

"I don't know how to dance Luke!" Your voice becomes flustered, but you do not pull away, not addressing his comment. Found each other? Your mind races a million miles a minute before your gaze locks with his, suddenly becoming lost in the gentle gaze. 

"Than I'll teach you."


End file.
